Fangirls
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas finds something on the internet that he doesn't like. But does he really not like it? Would he not thank that fangirls for doing this? YAOI! don't like don't read. Akuroku.


**A/N I had this stuck in my head and I needed to get it. I hope that you guys like it! I don't own any of the videos mentioned in here! If you look them up,they'll be on youtube. And if you want the links, I can pm them too you. I don't own the little quotes in italics either, kingdom hearts does. And I don't own that! Let's see, don't own ff and there is yaoi in here. So if you don't like it, GO AWAY NOW! I WANT NO COMPLAINTS OF CONTENT! I'm telling you now, go away if you can't handle it! I get vivid sometimes. Sorry to you Vexen lovers out there, don't get me wrong, I like Vexen too, but, this is just something I think Axel might say, sorry! **

* * *

><p>"This is your fault!" I squawked over my shoulder to the redhead settled on my couch, not a care in the world. How can he be so tranquil when something like this was happening? It's all over the internet, and he's just lying there, not caring. God I'm going to take my struggle bat and jam it up his sorry, non-caring ass! Bastard would probably like it too.<p>

" What on earth are you talking about Roxas?" He looked at me like he was oblivious to what I'm talking about. Stupid jerk, acting like he has no idea that these things are up here and these things were said. I'm going to kill him!

" Don't play stupid! You know damn well that I'm talking about the fangirls! It's _your_ fault that they put us together! If you weren't such an _idiot_ then we wouldn't be put together as a couple! Hell, most of them have us fucking! And it's your fault." I roared out in anger, which is making my head hurt a lot. It's his fault that my blood pressure is the way it is in the first place! God, my head hurts. And my face is hot.

" What?" My eye twitched as I stared blankly at him. He..really has no clue, does he? I need to lie down before I do something that I'll regret later. Snatching my laptop off the table and clicking at the keys roughly, I found the video I wanted.

" Look for yourself." Pushing the computer in Axel's face with a wail, I tapped the play button. What'll be his reaction? Axel's voice flowed from the speakers of the computer, followed by mine.

_Your mind's made up?_

_Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know._

_You can't turn on the organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!_

_No one would miss me._

_That's not true! I would._

0-0-0-0

What, where did he find that? I thought that was never going to be seen or heard! Who could have taped them? I chanced a glance at Roxas, seeing his truly pissed off face made shivers run up and down my spine. He probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo now. He cut me off when I went to open my mouth to defend myself.

" I'm not even getting started yet."

Click.

_I wanted to see Roxas. He...was the only one I liked...He made me feel..like I had a heart._

Click.

_Hey, Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest. _

_Like I asked! Know-it-all._

Click._  
><em>

_Axel.._

_You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED._

Click.

_Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight._

Click.

_Axel.._

_Let's meet again in the next life._

_Yeah. I'll be waiting._

Click.

I cringed at the click of Roxas stopping the video. Damn it, I'm never going to be with Roxas at this rate! I really want him to be my boyfriend! And I know for a fact that he likes me a little. Demyx wasn't the person who told me or anything. Nope. Wasn't him. Roxas put the laptop back on the table, glaring at it. He looks so cute when he's mad! His face gets all red and his eyes look even bluer then usual. Gorgeous.

" Do you see my point now? Because of your big mouth, fangirls every where are getting the wrong idea, and are having a field day with these! Not to mention the 'Axel's hips don't lie' videos all over Youtube! Girls love that one. Your big mouth _and_ your child baring hips are our down fall! Thanks a lot you dumb-ass!" Roxas was ranting so much that he let it slip that he just-so-happened to see a video of me swaying my hips that a fangirl made into a video with the song 'My hips don't lie'. I've seen WAY to many of those, not that it doesn't flatter me or anything. Why would he see something like that if he wasn't looking? I certainly didn't miss_ that_ little tidbit.

" And why would you see one of those now? Unless, you were looking for them?" Roxas turned his glare to me, probably noticing the purr in my voice. He glare at me, not liking that I was mocking him.

" I wasn't looking for you so don't flatter yourself! I just so happened to find it at random." His face got red, and I don't think that it was from anger. Sure Roxas, what ever you say. The blonde jumped up and rushed out of the room. I'm temporally staying at his house till I can go back to mine. Family troubles. Just as I went to follow him out of the room, his computer caught my eye. The screen was up and still on the page with that video. Hm. Roxas is out of the room, and his computer is sitting there, unprotected. What ever will I do? I walked over to the door, closing and locking it. Going back to stand behind the computer chair. Taking one last look at the locked door, I pulled out the chair, sitting down and going to work on the blond's laptop. Let's see what little Roxas has here on his computer. Oh, there's another tab open. Deathnotelover12 - Fanfiction? What on earth is this? Fanfiction...fan..fiction..fan's who write fiction stories? Hm. I wonder what that's about? I scrolled down the profile page, which was incredibly long. Why do they need all this stuff on here for anyways? After major scrolling, I reached the bottom of this deathnote person's page. 3 stories huh? Crazy in love, New kind in school, Christmas surprise. Which one to look at first? Christmas surprise looks good.

0-0-0-0

What...was that? I never did anything like that to him! Even if I wish I could. I guess it is fiction. This is what Roxas was worked up about? Wait, I see another tab open. Maybe I shouldn't have clicked that tab. Tons and tons of pictures of me and Roxas doing...certain things were spread all over the screen. Holy f-fuck! These are so hot! What does Roxas have against this? I most certainly have no complaints. Let's just see what he's been looking at, shall we? The history popped out, showing tons of sights that Roxas has been on. He should know better then to leave the history uncleared with a person like me in the house. He's been on fanfiction a lot. And also youtube. Whoa, wait a minute! Is that video's of me in his history? Axel's hips don't lie. Why Axel is my favorite character. The list goes on and on. 'I wasn't looking for you' my ass! He was searching for me! Little lying bastard. Wait, Axel's screws up his lines? Hm, looks good. When I clicked on it, Roxas filled the screen to start with.

HAHAHAHAH! Oh my god, this is so funny! Even if it's kinda making fun of me! Who ever made this was genius! That last one was...AWESOME! Just out of curiosity, I went to the bottom of the page, Vexen's Death English, greeted my attention. Vexen? Oh, I kinda remember him! He's the one the is anorexic and spends all his time in a dark, dusty old lab, right? Well, I guess I have no room to be judging his weight, since I'm quite the twig myself. But he's just, bones, compared to me! That's enough dilly-dallying, time to watch the video.

One minute and fifty seven seconds later, I was laughing so hard I almost fell off my chair. The look on his face, priceless! Oh, I looked so awesome! Mysterious and totally bad-ass!

0-0-0-0

Why did I leave Axel alone up there? I did close my computer, right? Oh, dammit! My head was thinking up the worst conclusions that it could muster, I pounded on the door so hard I'm sure that there's going to be a dent in the wood.

" Axel, open this door NOW! If you touched any of my things, I'll put you in a full body cast!" My screams echoed through out the whole house. My poor neighbors. I'm sure they've gotten used to all the yells by now. Shuffles managed to get to my side of the door, my gaze locked intently on the door knob, waiting for the slightest movement. A soft click was all I needed, I burst into the room, scanning around quickly, nothing out of place. Computer? Closed. Thank god. I was in front of Axel in a flash, fisting his shirt, pulling him to eye level.

" Did you do anything?" I seethed, looking daggers at the redheaded idiot in front of me. Warning him, that if he doesn't give the right answer, I'm going to pounce.

" 'Do'? What are you trying to say? I'm _doing_ something right now. Standing. So 'do' could mean anything." Why that smart-ass, cocky, son-of-a-bitch! He knows _exactly _what I'm talking about! An angered sound scratched out of my throat.

" Did you, you cocky bastard, go on _my_ laptop and see anything that could be on there? " This time I made _sure_ to be clear when I gave my answer. Axel's lips turned into a amused smirk, that made my insides boil. Suddenly Axel became to close for comfort, lips a breath away from mine.

" And if I did? You know, I thought that stuff was really...sexy." Axel purposely drawled out the last word, turning my mind in circles with how raspy it sounded. But, I don't like guys like that..right? My eyes lidded and my arms became lax at my sides. Axel snickered at my loss of movement, holding me up by circling his arms around my waist. My face flushed, he's to close! But, I can't get out. Would I even _want_ to get out? My mind whirled, Axel's holding me, his face inches from mine, if I wanted to, I could kiss him right now. Axel took in the sight of my lips being so close to his. He gave my eyes a quick glimpse before returning to my lips.

" Tell me if you want to stop.." Was my brief warning before my lips were seized in his, the wonderful taste of Axel filling my mouth. I can't even believe that this is happening right now. My body was thrusted against the wall, the kiss never breaking, but becoming more and more heated. Axel's knee found its self between my legs, the redhead flattening himself against me, fully pinning me against the wall. Our moans and grunts could have risen the dead.

" Roxas."

"Axel.." Was most of what our conversation consisted of. Axel isn't even _doing_ anything but kissing me. With much force and passion then I've ever had in a kiss. Without warning, hands were up my shirt, groping around where ever possible. My breath caught in my throat. How far is Axel planing on going? A pathetic little whimper came as my protest, causing Axel's attention to drift to my eyes.

" Axel, please, no.." Axel's movements slowed as he kissed up my jaw line. I quivered at his touch, melting be neath his hands.

" I won't do anything, just trust me. You should know that I wouldn't go as far as to take you when this is our first kiss together." He soothed, nipping at my neck. All sense of right and wrong ceased to exist. My back arched upwards, a mewl of pleasure giving Axel a sign to continue. Searing heat coiled around my waist, I clung to Axel, knowing what was happening.

" Axel..I-I.." My pants were abruptly pulled down, Axel sunk down, putting his mouth around my-OKAY that's enough info for you! You can probably guess what happened next, and if you can't, well, to bad for you! I'm not going to explain it any more then I have to. As any romantic, well romantic isn't the word I would use to describe this moment, maybe passionate, needy, awkward, embarrassing. Yeah, I'm going with embarrassing. As any embarrassing moment would go, Hayner, Sora and Riku just had to walk in when Axel still had my cock in his mouth. Confused glances between all people, then laughing and the desperate attempts to close the damn zipper of my pants.

" I didn't know that you two were so..close." Hayner was the first person to speak, I collapsed to the floor, trying to obscure my red face. They just _had_ to come in the room at that moment! Removing my hands from my face, I decided to glower at Axel instead.

" This is because of you! If you hadn't have started all this with your STUPID lines, then I wouldn't have your head between my legs!" I pounced on Axel, knocking him to the ground, shaking his shoulders.

" You damn, horny, BASTARD!" I shrieked hitting his chest with little effort, not that I had any ability to right now anyways. I was swiftly pulled into a kiss, losing all my will power with it.

" We'll just leave you two alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN thanks for reading! Comment if you will! And if you want to, check out my other stories. People have told me that they're good.**


End file.
